Thirty Days 'Till Destruction
by Bucketofshrimp
Summary: Kirby stumbles upon an old nemesis, who has a very important message for Popstar. In thirty days, the universe will be obliterated by Nightmare Enterprises. Can Kirby, along with his friends, save the universe once again from Nightmare, or will the mission be a total failure? (Takes place 3 years after "Fright To The Finish". Will contain minor Kirby x Magolor.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer and author's notes: I do not own Kirby or any of its franchise/ characters. I only own this story and the plot behind it. So basically this is a redemption arc of Magolor after his near destructive plot against Popstar and the entire universe, mixed with the KRBAY anime, and games as well. In this story he worked for Nightmare to get Landia's crown, but he double crossed Nightmare and wanted the power to himself instead. Some characters might be portrayed as ooc, but I'll try to get their characterizations as close as possible to the anime/ games. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the read!**

* * *

A splitting pain bubbled Magolor's head that wracked the Halcandran's skull with each throb. A glove gingerly rubbed fluffy, brown hair at the source of the pain. The room was dark and had a fearful aura to finish it off, and Magolor knew exactly how he ended up in there.

 _'Right, that happened. Nightmare is going to kill- no, MURDER me.'_ Magolor muttered under his breath, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

Speaking of the devil, Nightmare appeared out of the dark shadows of the room. An angry growl rising from the demon's throat, almost rotten-like teeth baring at the Halcandran. Magolor couldn't speak as a lump welled up in his throat preventing him to do so. All he could do was look up at the living nightmare and quiver in fear. He knew at this point he done goofed. A fatal mistake of taking the crown for himself. Finally the lump unknotted and allowed Magolor to speak meekly.

"I can explain-"

"No. Don't you _dare_ explain as I've seen enough of this foolish nonsense!" Nightmare scowled as he towered over a quivering Magolor, cutting him off. "You double crossed me, which was _completely_ idiotic of you! Also, not to mention, you couldn't even defeat Kirby in three forms."

It was true. Magolor couldn't beat a tiny pink fluff ball Kirby didn't seem intimidating at all! Sure he beat all of the enemies on the way, including Landia, _but still_. And yes Magolor double crossed Nightmare but only because he wanted power too. He felt extremely glorious with the crown on and felt as if he could do anything, not like a weakling like he is now. Was this the plan he planned? Was it worth it? _No_. _Not at all_. Magolor gulped and looked down to the ground, avoiding Nightmare's toxic glare.

"I can't have disobedient monsters working for me. No, no, no. I wonder what I shall do with poor, little you?" Nightmare pondered, tapping his chin with an enormous claw.

"Y-you wouldn't k-kill me, one of your greatest workers, would you? I'm sure other monsters have done worse than I have. I only stole a crown! Can't be t-that bad..." Magolor stammered, wringing his gloved hands as he anticipated what was to come next. His hooded ears twitched as fear pooled in his belly.

Nightmare shook his head, answering Magolor. "Oh no, I wouldn't kill a monster for stealing a powerful crown. That'd be cruel of me."

The Halcandran sighed, swiping his injured forehead in relief. Short victory lived, however, as Nightmare picked up Magolor by his scarf. Magolor stared into Nightmare's eyes as his heart beat rapidly in his ribcage. He wanted to run and hide as soon as possible, but he was in the clutches of his boss. A toothy smile was plastered on the demon's face, a low rumbling chuckle from Nightmare. A laugh of pure evil.

"I'm going to make your punishment a living _hell_."

Before Magolor could react, the room went dark as he slipped into unconsciousness. He had been pulled into a dream of his own. The Halcandran's body came into contact with one of Nightmare's clawed hands. He cried out in pain as his right eye had been slashed by Nightmare's claws. He took several beatings and magic attacks from other monsters summoned into his dream. How Magolor wished Kirby were here right now to defend him, but he double crossed the pinky too. Another large hand punched Magolor into a floating object in his dream, crushing a few bones in his body. Nightmare plucked up the injured Halcandran and laughed wickedly seeing the weak state of Magolor. How pathetic. Magolor felt warm blood run down his nose and injured eye as his vision blurred, seeing Nightmare as a blurred mess.

"I want you to send that pathetic Popstar planet a message. Tell them I'll destroy their planet along with that pink idiot in no little than thirty days." Nightmare cackled. "Thirty days until destruction of the entire universe!"

With that, Nightmare summoned a portal to space. He looked at Magolor's beaten body and laughed again. Magolor was punched into space and sent skyrocketing towards planet Popstar. Heat radiated as his entire body met the planet's gravitational pull and atmosphere. His body felt like it was being burnt to a crisp. Next thing he knew he slipped into unconsciousness again, before hitting the planet with a loud boom.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and author's notes: I do not own Kirby or any of its franchise/ characters. I only own this story and the plot behind it. So Magolor has finally come to Popstar, once again. He's beaten up and looking a bit on the bruised side. WHERE'S KIRBY WHEN YOU NEED HIM DAMMIT- lmao I'm just kidding he'll find Mags soon enough. Oh and the ()'s will be Kirby's translated babbles, poyo's, and whatnot so you guys can understand his baby language. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the read!**

* * *

Kirby was having a decent walk in Whispy Woods Forest. Frankly, any walk in the forest was decent in Kirby's standards. The best part about Whispy Woods Forest? The food of course! The juicy apples were delicious thanks to Whispy Woods, the guardian of the forest. As he continued his walk, he unknowingly bumped into a certain knight. Meta Knight made a small grunt before turning to Kirby, his amber eyes meeting Kirby's blue ones. Kirby chirped a fair hello to his mentor, waving a paw in the air.

"Hello Kirby." Meta Knight simply said, fixing his cape around his shoulders.

"(Heya Meta Knight! What brings you to Whispy Woods Forest?)" Kirby asked, scratching his head with curiosity. To be fair, Meta Knight rarely went into the forest so he didn't know the reason for Meta Knight to even be here. Maybe training perhaps, but the old geezer was so uptight about the world ending it was not even _funny_ anymore.

"The usual training." Meta Knight replied.

"(Oh Meta Knight... You're too old to even be training anymore. You're like a billion years old! Plus, you geezer, there'll be no monsters anymore! We got rid of Nightmare together remember? Or are you getting dementia?)" Kirby scolded the knight, sticking his tongue out.

 _Ouch, that insult though._

Meta Knight huffed in slight frustration, "First of all, your estimate of my age is an exaggeration. I'm only over a thousand. Second of all, you don't know if there'll be anymore monsters. Even if Nightmare is defeated, there will always be danger. And last of all, _I don't have dementia_." Kirby snorted at Meta Knight's reply.

Before he could make a silly comeback, both heard a loud crash. Kirby looked around the area frantically along with Meta Knight. He spotted a cloud of smoke near Cappy Town, which couldn't be a good sign. Kirby and Meta Knight exchanged glances before rushing towards the small town. Both saw a large crowd of Cappies mumbling concern as they scanned the large crater made in the town square.

"It's the guy Kirby was talking about!"

"Is that thing alive?"

"I wanna touch it-"

"DO NOT TOUCH IT!"

Kirby squeezed past a bunch of Cappies in the way, only to see a _very_ shocking image. _Magolor_. He defeated him! In fact he was pretty sure he killed that traitor! How could he have come back?

 _Magolor?! B-b-but how? I killed you!_ Kirby thought to himself, looking at the Halcandran from a distance.

"Outta my way! What in the hey is goin' on here?!" King Dedede's voice boomed over the crowd's.

"Move it people! Make way for the king!" Escargoon yelled, pushing some of the crowd aside.

Kirby then saw Tiff and Tuff running towards the scene as well as their parents. He could swear he heard Meta Knight's knuckles crack because he clenched them so hard. Meta Knight's eyes became a crimson red as his anger grew. This was not good at all. Kirby made his way towards Magolor angrily, just a few feet away from him. Suddenly, Magolor shakily tried to get up and gave a gurgling cough. Was he coughing up blood? Kirby stopped as Magolor looked up at him, his yellow eye reading pain and fear. The sight made Kirby's stomach drop. He was injured pretty badly.

Magolor dropped to the ground, becoming fully unconscious. This kicked up a bunch of Cappies yelling over each other, the king yelling in surprise. Meta Knight's muscles loosened as he now just saw the sight of the injured alien, his eyes turning back to normal. No, how could Kirby be sparing him? He is a filthy traitor for crying out loud!

"(W-we need to help him! He can't die like this! It isn't morally right to let him suffer! No one should die like this at all!)" Kirby babbled worryingly, trying to get Magolor to wake up.

"I'll go fetch Dr. Yabui!" Tuff said, running to get the doctor.

* * *

Outside the waiting room, Kirby and his friends anxiously sit around as Dr. Yabui patches up Magolor. Meta Knight just sits in the corner brooding as always. Kirby is pacing around and occasionally checking the door to see if the doctor comes out with the news.

"(This is bad. This is really bad.)" Kirby mumbled, anxiously pacing around.

"Why are you so worked up over a guy who betrayed you, Kirby?" Tuff asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't get it either. It doesn't make any sense." Tiff added.

"(He did betray us, but he shouldn't go out like this. If he wakes up, we can make him leave or something. For now, though, he needs to be helped.)" The pink puffball said somberly.

"I CAME AS SOON AS I HEARD! WHAT DID I MISS?" Bandana Dee yells, slamming the door open. His spear was in his hands ready to use.

"(Whoa, no need for that Bandana!)" Kirby said in defense, taking the spear out of Bandana Dee's grasp. "(Mags came back but he's really, super hurt.)"

" _ **MAGOLOR?!**_ No offence Kirb, but you're _NUTS_ TRYING TO HELP THIS DUDE! He betrayed us and almost killed you!" The waddle dee interjected.

"(We don't speak of that Bandana. Ever.)" Kirby retorted, trying to rid of that painful memory.

Ever since Magolor betrayed Kirby and his friends, he left an emotional scar on everyone. Kirby was mostly affected since he truly believed Magolor was genuinely a nice guy. He should've listened to Meta Knight for he knew what Magolor's true intentions were from the beginning.

Kirby drew a shaky inhale. "(I should've listened to you, Meta Knight. You were right all along while I was being stupid.)"

Truthfully Meta Knight felt guilty as Kirby was looking down upon himself. He went up to Kirby and stood beside him. "Don't be so harsh on yourself, young one. Even though I was right about Magolor, your intentions show you care for others."

Dr. Yabui entered the room, "There wasn't much I could do, but I did my best to heal Magolor to the best of my ability."

Kirby immediately rushed past the doctor, almost knocking him down. He searched for the room Magolor was in, entering some rooms he'd wish he didn't enter. He finally stumbled upon Magolor's room, looking at all the machines hooked up to the Halcandran. The being looked peaceful as he slept, although Kirby would think it'd be uncomfortable having machines and IV's hooked up to you. The puffball hopped up on Magolor's bed and watched him breathe in and out into the oxygen mask. Maybe if he poked him? Kirby put a paw on Magolor's cheek and prodded him about three times yet no response. Perhaps he should say his name...

"( _ **MAGGIE!**_ )"

Magolor shrieked and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of someone calling his name. Yeah, moving was painful since Magolor hurt all over. He saw Kirby's face inches away from his.

"K-Kirby? Is that you?" Magolor meekly asked.

"(Yeah, it's me.)" Kirby replied.

Magolor went to touch his eye, but cringed in pain as it was tender to the touch. It was also wrapped in medical bandage and gauze. Tiff, Tuff, Bandana Dee, and Meta Knight came into the room and saw Kirby on Magolor's bed. The Halcandran clutched the blankets covering him as he sunk deeper into the bed to hide himself. He was surrounded by three people who fought him before, making the situation incredibly awkward. Heat pooled Magolor's face in embarrassment when he realized he was... not wearing any clothes and totally exposed. Not that it mattered since he was just a clump of fur, but _still_. Bandana Dee cleared his throat to make up the awkward silence.

"Awkwaaaarrrrd..." Bandana said.

Dr. Yabui finally entered the room, finding his patient awake. "Ah, you're awake. You've suffered a lot of damage so I had to repair as much as I could."

Magolor snorted, "I'm a wizard. I can patch myself up."

Magolor tried summoning his magic, but sparks flew out from his gloves and a searing pain overtook his body. He hissed in pain as he withdrew his gloved hands. "Why can't I use my magic?!"

"That's what I was afraid of. You see since you took quite the load your body can't produce enough energy to convert it into magic." Dr. Yabui stated, fixing his glasses.

Magolor felt his heart sink at the grave news. Without his magic, he was basically useless. He can't defend himself, he can't summon enemies, he can't do anything with magic. His ears drooped in sorrow and he looked down into his lap.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tiff asked the doctor. "He is a traitor to Dreamland."

"I suppose it is for us, but a bad thing for him." The doctor faced Magolor, "can you walk- er... I mean float?"

Magolor was unhooked from the multiple machines beforehand and floated, yet it was a weird looking float. Almost as if he had invisible legs and walked with a severe limp. Kirby caught him when he almost fell to the ground, but not before earning a pained groan from the Halcandran. Kirby set him on the bed and fetched him his cog designed clothes. Magolor muttered a quiet thanks before he carefully slipped his clothes on, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone in the room. He felt guilty enough, he shouldn't feel more guilty. Kirby nodded in return to Magolor's thanks.

"(I'll keep him at my place for now.)" Kirby said to his friends, who all had shocked looks.

"Kirby it's dangerous. He might betray you again." Tiff said with worry. Magolor felt guilt prod at his belly again at Tiff's unease.

"(Just let me handle him, Tiff.)" The pink puffball replied. He helped Magolor back up again, and the two were off to his small abode. Bandana Dee and Meta Knight went to the castle to discuss some important details. Tiff and Tuff went with Meta Knight and Bandana Dee as well.

* * *

Magolor ached all over on the way to Kirby's house, the guilt still lingering onto him like a leech. He didn't make eye contact with Kirby on the way to his house. Kirby opened the door and let Magolor in first before shutting it gently.

"(Why did you come here?)" The small star warrior asked quietly. "(You... you backstabbed me and my friends Mags. I thought I was your friend.)"

The guilt built up as Magolor heard the sadness and hurt in Kirby's voice. His ears drooped in sadness as he wrung his hands. What could he say?

"I'm sorry." Magolor choked, "the crown corrupted the way I saw things. I didn't want to hurt you I swear, but the crown took over-"

"(Sorry won't cut it, Mags. I've had enough betrayals in my life already. You're leaving when you recover and that's final.)" Kirby left the room, leaving Magolor in a dark room.

The Halcandran was on the roof at nighttime, looking at the stars in the sky. He couldn't rid of the guilt and the emptiness he felt and it killed him. Absolutely killed him. What was he thinking? He liked Kirby honestly and thought he was a good guy, but his mission corrupted his thoughts and made him power hungry for Landia's crown. The Halcandran lost everything he loved and dreamt about. Ironic as it was because he was in Dreamland where dreams never seemed to die, yet his dreams were long gone.

"I'm a failure." He told himself over and over again. "I probably deserve this."

Oh, how was Magolor going to bring the horrible news to Kirby at a time like _this_?


End file.
